Springsteen
by LaxChick69
Summary: Rachel and Puck are best friends and for her 21st birthday go out barhopping. What happens when they stop at a honky-tonk bar and find the rest of the glee club? One-shot and song-fic. Don't like don't read. Sad Pezberry and current Brittana


_Hey guys so I thought this up while I was listening to my iPod on shuffle and this song came on. This is a one-shot and I hope you like it! The song used is Springsteen by Eric Church and its a really great song :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

"I still can't believe you dated Santana four years ago and this is the first time I'm hearing of it! What the hell Rae I thought we were jewbros?" Puck exclaimed gleefully, sipping his beer and smiling playfully, although he looked a little miffed. I shrugged and smiled at my best friend then looked around the bar we were currently sitting in. Tonight is my twenty first birthday and Puck and I came back to Lima to celebrate it with my Dads', his mom, and Puck's sister, Jane. Since Jane's only eighteen, she had to stay home with our parents when Puck and I decided to go bar hopping. Or more like we started out at dinner with our parents at the local pub, where Puck decided to start getting me hammered. I was more than happy to oblige and all my neighbors were buying me drinks to help me get smashed. By the time Puck and I had left in his massive blue pick-up truck, I was pretty close to being wasted. We were blasting country music (Puck got me into it when we started living together in Tennessee last year. ) Oh yeah Puck and I both moved to Tennessee, me because I just needed to get away and Puck because he loves the country and wanted to start a legitimate business. Anyways, after hopping through a couple bars, we finally found this honky tonk bar, Rosalita's Roadhouse. That's where the story comes to the present.  
"Sorry Puck, Santana didn't want anyone knowing and well c'mon would you have wanted to date a freak like me?" I slurred out, doing another shot of whiskey that a guy bought me from down the bar. Puck and I were tricked out in what we had started wearing all the time. I was in a pair of skin tight ripped jeans, my favorite pair of cowboy boots, and a black and tan corset that hooks up in the back with eyelets. I also had on my tanned leather cowgirl hat.  
"Well, atleast I know now. So, did you guys do it like bunnies?" Puck asked and I spit up the bourbon that had just entered my mouth. The bartender looked over at me amused and then slid another bottle of beer down to me. I turned back to Puck and smiled.  
"We sure did," I told him and he smirked.  
"That's why you were all chill and not that obnoxious in senior year." Puck said to himself and I snorted, sipping my beer and looking at the people dancing on the floor. As I was scanning I spotted a group that looked completely out of place in the bar. There was a big black girl, two Asians that were being all lovey dovey, a hipster, and a kid with a dol-. HOLY SHIT!  
"Puck holy shit Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike are over in that booth!" I yelled, spinning the boy around and pointing over to the booth. His eyes got huge and he gaped. He scanned the rest of the place and started laughing his ass off.  
"Rach, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn, and Sam are all over dancing on the floor!" Puck yelled back, pointing to four people dancing in a row. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Santana was in a pair of black skin tight jeans, cowgirl boots, and a white blouse. My eyes watched as she danced adn I couldn't stop staring. That is until Puck grinned and smacked me upside the head. I turned and glared at him.  
"Have you kept in touch with any of them?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"I used to talk to Sam and Mike everyday until last year then they just dropped off the map. Apparently everyone else kept in touch though." Puck said a little bitterly and I patted his shoulder. I stood and held my hand out to him.  
"Well, shall we see if we can sing a little song back from 2012?" I asked and he looked at me questioningly.  
"I was into country back then and one date I took Santana on I declared it our song. I wonder if she'll rememeber it," I murmured the last part to myself and Puck grinned.  
"I'm sure I know the song so let's do it." He said and I smiled and we walked through the crowd together until we found the guy DJing.  
"Hey, can we do a song?" I asked and he looked over me, most certainly checking me out. I gave him my best sweet southern girl smile and he nodded and smiled back.  
"Sure lil lady what will it be?" He asked and I smiled.  
"_Springsteen _by Eric Church." I told him and his eyes widened.  
"Going old well okay little miss hop on up on that stage with your friend here and we'll get ya'll set up," He told me then wandered off towards the back. Puck and I pulled ourselves up on stage and Puck tapped the mic. The guy who we talked to came out from the back and on stage and took the mic.  
"Scuse me everyone but we got some live entertainment tonight! This here little lady is," He looked over at me and I said, "Rachel," "This here girl is Rachel and her friend here is," "Puck," "Her friend here is Puck! Let's give them some noise and get this hoedown on the road!" The guy yelled and everyone cheered, raising their glasses. The glee club was looking at us in surprise and I waved at the guys in the booth.  
I stepped up to the mic while Puck got a black acoustic guitar and the rest of the band came on stage.  
"Hey y'all, I'm Rachel and this is my best friend Puck! We're gonna be singing a pretty old song but it's my favorite and means alot to me. Hope y'all like it," I said into the mic and turned to Puck and nodded. The band started and I smiled at my best friend. Then I stepped back to the mic and started singing.

_I see you standin' there on that lawn_  
_Discount shades, store bought tan,_  
_Flip flops and cut off jeans_

_Somwhere between that setting sun_  
_I'm on fire and born to run_  
_You looked at me and I was done_  
_Well, we're just getting started_

_I was singin' to you, you were singin' to me_  
_I was so alive, never been more free_  
_Fired up my daddy's lighter and sang Oh-h-h-h-h-h_

_Stayed there 'til they forced us out_  
_Took the long way to your house_  
_I canstill hear the sound of you saying don't go_To this day when I hear that song

(I twisted a little bit and I grinned, dancing a little bit. Puck was smiling at me and strumming along)

_When I think about you, I think about 17,_  
_I think about my old jeep_  
_I think about the stars in the sky_  
_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory_  
_Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night_  
_Springsteen._

(The crowd started dancing along to the song in pairs and the Glee club was out in the front of the stage staring at Puck and I. Brittany was whispering in Santana's ear as she watched me sing, her eyes wide.)

_I bumped into you by happenstance _  
_You probably wouldn't even know who I am_  
_But if I, whispered your name _  
_I bet there'd still be a spark_  
_Back when I was gasoline _

(I pointed at the tattoo on my inner wrist that was faded but still had _Santana _written in cursive.)

_And this old tattoo had brand new ink_  
_And we didn't care what your momma'd think_  
_About your name on my arm_

_Baby is it spring or is it summer_  
_The guitar sounds or the beat of the drummer_  
_You hear sometimes late at night_  
_On your radio_

_Even though you're a million miles away_  
_When you hear Born in the USA_  
_You relive those glory days _  
_So long ago_

(I pointed at myself and then jumped off the stage into the crowd with the mic, pointing at Santana who was covering her mouth and laughing at my idiocy with tears in her eyes. Everyone was looking at us in confusion except for Puck who was grinning like an idiot. No one besides him and my dads know about us.)

_When you think about me, do you think about 17_  
_Do you think about my old jeep, _  
_Think about the stars in the sky_  
_Funny how a melody, sounds like a memory _  
_Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night_  
_Springsteen _  
_Springsteen_

( I leant in and quickly kissed her cheek then pulled away smiling and hopped back on stage, while everyone smiled at me. Santana just gaped and tears slowly slid down her face.)

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh-h-h-h (x2)_

(I twisted around again and smiled sadly down at Santana, tears threatening to spill over and down my cheeks. This song was bringing back great memories, all of which were dead as I watched Brittany kiss Santana and hug her and smile up at me. Puck looked over at me in concern and I just shrugged it off.)

_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory,_  
_LIke soundtrack to a July Saturday night,_  
_Springsteen_  
_Springsteen _  
_Oh, Springsteen._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh-h-h-h_

When the song faded and the tears started sliding down my cheeks I smiled at the crowd who were cheering.  
"Thanks guys! Y'all were great!" I yelled and waved, then dragged Puck off stage and back to the bar. He had his arm slung around my waist as we sat down and I ordered a round of whiskey for everyone in the bar on the house. Then I ordered twelve shots extra of whiskey for Puck and I each. I just started knocking them while Puck shook his head and started drinking his beer and letting the shots sit. When I figured out he was gonna do his, I started knocking them back too.  
"Whoa there cowgirl slow down," He said and I glanced over at him while I finished my last shot. My vision was blurry and I didn't know if it was from the liquor or the tears, either way I was completely hammered.  
"I need a smoke," I mumbled then got up and headed out the back alley with my lighter and cigarettes in hand. I leant against the wall and stuck one of the sticks in my mouth then lit up. Yeah I know Rachel Berry smoking? I kinda gave up on the singing thing once Broadway didn't work out so now I sing at bars and stuff but otherwise I bartend at the local bar in Nashville where Puck and I live. The door opened and I turned to find my old best friend Kurt looking at me. He walked over to where I had slid down onto an old milk crate and he sat down next to me.  
"Puck told me you were out here," Kurt said and I looked over at him.  
"Ok?" I said, kinda confused as to why he was out here in the first place.  
"You have an extra cig?" Kurt asked and I nodded, pulling one out and handing it over to him. He nodded thanks and stuck it in between his lips then I leant over and lit it with my lighter. He inhaled as I did and we both blew out at the same time.  
"So, you and Santana?" He asked and I looked down as I took another hit.  
"It was from the end of junior year all through the summer of senior year. I was the one that broke it off and I haven't seen her since. Well, that is until tonight. Anyways it doesn't matter because she's with Brittany," I told him after I blew out of long stream of smoke. Kurt nodded again and took another drag.  
"Well, Puck also explained that the song you just sang was yours and Santana's song back when you were dating." Kurt said and I shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter. Like I said. So, why don't you go back inside with the rest of the Gleeks and let me wallow in sadness out here on my own," I told him and Kurt shrugged, sending me a wry smile.  
"Nah I don't think I will. Cuz I just moved to Nashville this week and came up here to grab the rest of my stuff. Apparently I'm yours and Pucks new neighbor. So, I'm letting my old favorite diva wallow out here by herself. I'll stay out here with her and be her old gay best friend that obviously she needs right now, even though she's now a big bad country girl. So, come here," Kurt told me and opened his left side to me. I sighed but slid over and cuddle into his side, cigarette in hand, as we sat in the cold winter air. Fitting to how I felt right now, completely wasted and crying and smoking. I guess now I'm just happy I have Kurt back, he was always good with this.  
That's how the rest of my night went, Kurt and I sitting smoking in the alley and talking about everything. Since I was beyond wasted I slurred and spilled everything that had happened between us and Kurt finally spoke up after awhile.  
"Ya know I knew you guys were together." He said and I turned and gazed at him in surprise.  
"You did?" I asked and he nodded slowly, taking another long drag as he got a thoughtful look on his face.  
"You guys weren't exactly ninjas about your relationship... She loved you ya know?" Kurt said and I nodded.  
"And then I went and broke her heart when I broke up with her." I murmured and Kurt nodded, still looking thoughtful.  
After a couple minutes of silence Kurt turned to me.  
"She still loves you. But she won't break up with Brittany." Kurt stated and I nodded sadly.  
"I know." I said and then we lapsed back into silence.

_Well I hope you guys liked it :) _

_LaxChick69 out _


End file.
